It is known that typically a healthcare facility, such as a doctor's office, clinic or hospital, collects medical data related to each particular subject or patient that is treated at the facility. Such medical data is usually stored at the facility as a medical record for the particular patient. If the patient or subject is treated at more than one medical facility, a number of medical records may exist with respect to the patient. If a first healthcare facility involved in treating the patient requires the patient's medical data or records associated with treatment the patient received at second healthcare facility, the patient must request that medical data or records kept at the second facility be sent to the first facility. Such a process for is time consuming and costly. Further, the patient has little knowledge or control over what one healthcare facility sends another.